


Like Mother Like Daughter

by LillyOfTheValley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyOfTheValley/pseuds/LillyOfTheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern spin on Regina's story. </p><p>She's wrapped up in his sheets and pleasantly spent. She should be content but her frown deepens by the second. Daniel nudges her with his knee and she turns her back to him. </p><p>"You're not giving me a lot of confidence here." </p><p>She smirks even as a tear rolls down her cheek. </p><p>"It's not you, it's mother. She's never going to let us be together. Aren't we just prolonging the inevitable by being here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rich Girl Problems

Like Mother Like Daughter 

Chapter One- Rich girl problems 

"So after dinner at we'll be off to the Blanchard's upper east side mansion. Mother already has our first week planned out. I'll have absolutely no free time on this stupid trip to New York." Regina says to Mal as they linger on the front steps of the school. 

Mal rolls her eyes in response. 

"Yes Regina what a bitch travelling to the big Apple for summer is gonna be. And that mansion...must be the worst. Cool it with the rich girl problems okay. "

Regina is taken a back by her tone but not surprised. Mal was the only person that really hung out with her and Regina was the only person who put up with the royal bitch that Mal was. They had a perfect friendship. 

"Why do I bother keeping you around?" Regina asks rhetorically to herself. "Careful, your jealousy is showing. " Regina says getting up and dusting off her plaid skirt. It was the last day before summer break and Regina hoped that Mal would return with a better attitude next year. 

Mal scoffs but smirks all the same and Regina knows they're still okay. 

Her driver blows and she gives Mal a small side hug. She carries her messenger bag down the stairs with a small pout. Malcom, her butler, meets her halfway and relieves her. She gets into the black Sedan and has to take deep breaths to calm the pending anxiety. 

Why the anxiety? She had a finished the semester with an almost perfect GPA, summer was here and she was headed home. The problem was that Regina's mother was home. Regina spent countless nights wondering what she had done in a past life to deserve a mother like Cora. 

The commute is too short and before she knows it Malcom is opening her door. 

He carries her bag in behind her as she takes retarded and languid steps to the door. She intends to go straight to her room and hide out until the flight. Cora has other plans. She is at the base of the steps seemingly harmless. Of course the moment she opens her mouth the illusion is shattered.

"Mother. "

"We leave at six sharp."

"Where's daddy?" Regina says politely ignoring her statement, she had only reminded her about the trip fives times before. 

Rolling her eyes Cora points to the back door.  
"In the barn." She gives her the once over with her eyes and frowns deeply. "You should rest before the trip. You look... warn out. "

"Must you always criticise me mother?" 

"I need you to look your best. The Blanchard's adopted son is finally back. You make that boy fall for you and we can finally have it all. "

"You can finally have it all you mean. What more do you want mother? We're the riches family in Maine. "

"Upstate New York is another league and we will make it."

"He's like thirty mother. Is there no limit to your insanity?" 

Cora's eyes go dark and Regina regrets her words immediately. 

"He's twenty-six and I'll have no more of you insinuating that I'm a bad mother for wanting you to have...everything."

Regina turns her back to walk away but Cora gets her hands on the end of her ponytail and yanks her back. 

"Don't walk away from me. "

Regina cringes as the pull on her scalp becomes painful. It isn't the first time Cora has laid hands on her and she knows it's not the last. "Mother please. I'll be good." She pleads softly. 

"Yes you will. Loose the attitude by the time we leave for New York."

Regina nods silently. "May I go?"

Cora sighs and nods. 

Regina loosens her hair from the ponytail and massages her scalp as she leaves. She joins her father in the barn. He's only been back for a week and this was his last day in Maine for at least the next month. She probably has a few more hours with him before he left again. 

"Daddy." She joins him brushing her favourite horse. 

"There's my princess."

"I wish you were coming to New York. I don't know how I'm gonna survive."

"I can't, you know that. I'm sorry. Last day of school. I bet you're excited."

"Excited for what? Spending more time with that monster?"

"Regina please. We've talked about this."

"Why can't you just leave her? When can we leave? "

"Soon princess."

"What does she have on you? Just tell me."

"Regina. You have to trust me." 

"I know daddy. "

It's the only way Regina stays sane, the only thing that stops her from slitting her wrist. Cora has something on her father and as soon as he's out from it he'll take her and they would get as far from Cora as possible. 

"Cheer up. How about a ride before I go."

 

*  
*  
*

 

Regina thought what she had in Maine was luxury but it might as well have been rags compared to the Blanchard's. 

Ava and Leo are Cora's old friends. Regina has heard a lot about them but has never met them. 

"Even more beautiful than your mother described. " She hears Ava say and smiles politely like she's been taught. 

"Come meet Mary Margaret and Graham."  
She glances at her mother who nods her head and takes Ava's outstretched hand. 

Mary Margaret is a pretty fifteen year old girl. Regina can't remember ever being that happy. She can see the weightlessness on her shoulder. She envies the younger teen but would never wish a mother like Cora on her worst enemy. 

Graham on the hand shakes her hand firmly but his eyes bore into her soul. He was who their mothers planned for her to marry. She doesn't know who is more delusional. He's handsome and all but his very presence chills her to the core.

Dinner is quiet, only forks scraping on plates before Graham excuses himself and Mary Margaret's phone goes off. The notification upsets and she follows her brother and excuses herself from the table. 

"Regina why don't you go see where Graham has run off to. " Ava says when the awkward silence becomes unbearable. 

She doesn't know where she's going and doesn't want to intrude on Graham but she gets up because protest is futile with Cora sitting on her left. She wonders about for a bit before she finds Graham's bedroom. She only realizes it's a bedroom because of the small cot in the corner. The room is covered in carcasses and hunting knives. It creeps her out all the more. 

"You collect?" She asks when her expression obviously mirrors her distaste. 

"I do. Love to hunt. "

When Regina turns around from the wall Graham is only a few inches in front of her. She flinches because of the nearness and he chuckles and steps back. 

"What was my mother thinking? You're a child." 

His words sting but she's relieved he's just as uninterested as she.

"Trust me I wasn't compliant. My mother is just as crazy as your own apparently."

"So we both agree this is-"

"Absolutely." She wishes it's that simple but Cora expects her to seduce Graham. "I need your help I'm supposed to be getting to know you - "

"Say no more. As far as our parents know you're doing just that." 

Regina smiles. One less thing she has to worry about. She even feels more comfortable around Graham.

"We should get back. I was sent to fetch you."

When they get to the dining room Mary Margaret is begging her parents for something. 

"What's going on?" Graham asks. 

"She wants to go to the movies but it's too late. "

"I'll take her, no problem." He volunteers. "Regina can come too."

"Splendid idea." Cora pipes in before Regina can answer herself.

"Sounds like fun." She says feigning enthusiasm.

 

*  
*  
*

Regina and Mary Margaret get out and Graham drives away. Regina thinks for a moment he's going to park but he speeds off in the opposite direction. Mary Margaret laughs and shrugs. 

"He does it all the time and no I don't know where he goes but he'll be back to pick us up. I don't mention anything to my parents. 

Regina makes a mental note to figure Graham out but not tonight. She watches Mary Margaret fiddle with her phone and look around the outside of the theatre.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? "

"I had a falling out with my friends. They stopped talking to me and I don't why. Then they invited me in a group chat just to tell me they were all heading to the movies without me."

"They stopped talking to you because you're rich and pretty." Regina had dealt with her entire life, only Mary Margaret didn't have a clue. 

"How can I get them back?"

"Girls like us should never need friends they should always be there.... like shoes. Don't like one cut them loose and get a new one. You're family can buy their parents at a garage sale. It's time you show them that. Give me your phone."

The younger teen watches her warily but still hands over her iphone.

Regina writes a heavily opinionated message in a their group chat and sends it with a smirk. It's barely a minute before the phone vibrates in her hands. 

"They're in theatre eight." "Thanks Regina...you're the best." 

"Any time. "

Regina watches Mary Margaret go off with her friends and realizes she's alone and bored. She goes to the snack counter and waits for the dark haired boy to turn around. 

She clears her throat and he finally spins around. 

"How would you like to see a movie with me?" He asks before she can even ask for skittles.

"I don't even know you. "

"I'm Daniel. And you are? "

"Regina." She smiles because her heart starts racing and she's only read about that. Has never felt it before now. "Nice to meet you Daniel."


	2. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot I even posted this but better late than never right?

Like Mother Like Daughter 

Chapter Two- High 

She knows she's crazy entertaining this stranger. He could be a serial killer for all she knows but there's an innocence in his smile when she talks to him and she knows he's not a threat of any kind. 

"Aren't you working? " 

"I can get someone to cover for me. Meet me in that theatre in five minutes." He points to the far left and she follows his pointed finger. 

"Okay. " Her mouth agrees before she can think it out coherently. She tries to be logical but her mind gets fuzzy everything time she looks up at him. He's beaming from her answer as he scurries off. 

She can easily walk away and join Mary Margaret, forget him and the potential trouble but she's tired of over thinking things and listening to mother all the time. One night can't cause any harm.   
Another girl takes his place at the counter a minute later and she buys some candy to pass the time.   
*   
*   
*   
Five minutes later she's squinting her eyes in the empty dark theatre as she walks down the isles looking for Daniel. 

"I'm right here. " He says from behind her making her jump a little. He leads her to the third row from the front of the theatre by taking her hand gently. She ignores the tingling sensation in her finger tips. Must be the cold air conditioning and the warmth of his touch she figures. 

"Where's everybody?" 

"It's just us. There was a problem with the projector so it's closed down." 

"Is this even allowed?" 

"Nope. If I get caught I'll probably get fired but I have strong feeling that you're absolutely worth the risk." He says boldly meeting her eyes. She smiles shyly thinking if he keeps talking like that she'll do something stupid. 

She hopes she isn't blushing like an inexperienced school girl and just nods and hands him a chocolate bar. 

"No thanks." He says. 

"Well what do you want?" She looks down at the junk food in her hands she may have overdone it. 

"To get to know you." He blurts out eagerly. 

Her heart lurches at his words and she chuckles nervously. 

"I meant candy." 

"I know I was trying to be smooth...didn't come out like it sounded in my head."   
She laughs, his dorkiness is way more charming than he knew. "No it's fine. Regina. Eighteen. From Maine. Here on vacation and I have no clue what I'm doing right now." 

He stares at her as the movie begins. It looks blurry in the corners but doesn't affect her view of the screen. 

"Daniel. Twenty one. From Canada but moved to New York a year ago and I have never been drawn to someone like this before."   
Regina can't help but look at him as his words grab her attention. Just then the previews end and they both turned to the large screen.   
The movie is a thriller about a retired CIA agent coming back for a last mission. It's enjoyable enough but she's enjoying the company way more. He tells her about his job and the people he comes across. Funny stories that have her laughing so much her sides hurt. With each passing minute she finds herself forgetting her problems. No one's company has ever done that before. He was fun something she hasn't had in a very long time. 

"I've seen a lot of rich girls pass through here and-" 

"How do you know I'm- you were saying. " She shakes her head for the short bout of stupidity. She was covered in designer and it was the upper east side afterall. 

"But you're different from the others aren't you?" 

"Why do you say that? " 

"You're here aren't you?" 

She smirks because he's more perceptive than he looks. Money really didn't matter to her, she was born into it and while it does have perks she would give it all up in an instant to be happy.   
He stares until she has to look away. She decided then that she wants to keep feeling that fluttering in her stomach and the warmth in her chest. She doesn't want to leave. 

"My mother would kill me if she could see me right now." 

"You live with your mother? " 

"You could say that. My father is always away on business so it's mostly just me and her. What about your parents?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She bites her tongue, his face doesn't hide that it's obviously a sore spot. She fears that she's already blown it when he shakes his head and smiles faintly. 

"They're alive but I'm dead to them. I would get into it but I don't want to scare you off." 

"Trust me I'm the last person on earth who'd judge you because of a screwed up parent." 

"Dad wanted me to work for him, I wanted something different so I left. Haven't been home since." 

She could see there was more to the story and he was holding back but she was just fine with it. It's not like she was an open book either. 

"You have no idea how much I envy you." 

He chuckles and turns his seat toward her, the movie completely forgotten now. "Why?"   
She opens her mouth but catches herself before she says a word.She couldn't possibly get in to it and tell this still stranger about her nightmare of a life. She knows this so she doesn't understand why she feels like telling him right now. 

"It's okay Regina." He turns back to the screen and she shrinks into her seat in the dark. She's sure now that she's upset the flow of the night but after a minute his hand clasps hers resting on the armrest. It startles her a little but she doesn't move, she never wants to. Ever.   
*   
*   
*   
Mary Margaret calls her and Regina's heart drops knowing her night is over. She doesn't answer the call but gets up to leave. 

"I have to go." 

He looks just as disappointed as she and he follows her up the isles.   
"When can I see you again?" 

She doesn't answer him because she doesn't have an answer. With Cora there was no knowing. 

"Umm..." 

"Call me." He says taking her phone from her hands. He puts in his number and hands it back to her a few moments later. She takes the phone from him but he doesn't let it go. He leans in and before she can form coherent thoughts she's meeting him halfway. Their lips meet and she feels dumbfounded for the few moments the kiss lingers for. He's warm and smells like aftershave and steals her breath until he decides to give her back and break the kiss. 

"That was incase I never see you again."   
Euphoria comes over her and she smiles more convinced than ever that this can't be the last time she sees Daniel. 

"You'll see me again."   
*   
*   
*   
Regina is quiet in the car, her mind is too busy replaying the events of earlier that night. Her lips are still tingling. It was by no means her first kiss, she had picked her cutest classmate in the eighth grade and kissed him behind the school just to see what all the fuss is about. She had boyfriends junior year but was only with them out of boredom. In a way her kiss with Daniel was the first real thing she'd ever felt. 

"Are you all right Regina?" Graham looking at her through his rearview mirror. 

"Fine." Graham gives her a knowing look and she averts her gaze. It was unnerving how he saw right through her. She still hadn't figured him out, but knew she had all summer to do so.   
*   
*   
*   
"It was the best. Regina is the best I wish she could stay forever." Mary Margaret began to rant as they filled into the den where their parents were later that night. Cora smiles at Regina again assuming Regina was just trying to get on the family's good side. Regina honestly didn't mind, it would keep Cora off her back for a while.   
They all retire to their rooms soon after and Regina hasn't come down from her high yet. The moment her eyes close there's one thing on her mind. How in the world is she going to see him again.


	4. Can You Keep A Secret

Like Mother Like Daughter 

Chapter Three -Can you keep a secret?

"Do you think I'll regret leaving those shoes behind?" Mary Margaret asks as they walk down fifth Avenue. Regina smiles to herself as she looks up from her phone, despite their age difference Regina enjoys her company. 

"Just go back for them already. I'll meet you at the restaurant." Regina says taking her other shopping bags. The younger girl grins and heads back to the boutique they just left. 

Regina is led to their table. She's just settled when her phone dings with a notification. The message makes her smile. She looks up to see if she can see him and catches the back of his brunette head going to the hallway that leads to the bathroom. 

She gets up as inconspicuous as she can and follows him to the hall. He spins around just as she throws herself into his arms. His arms tighten around her as he buries his head in the crook of her neck. He breathes her in and the warmth of his breath makes her shiver slightly.

"Do you know how much I've missed you? "  
She smiles as he crushes her lips with his. It's complete bliss until she feels Daniel tense up and hears Mary Margaret's voice. 

"What fresh hell?" The young brunette stands behind them completely confused.  
*  
*  
*

*2 weeks before*  
Regina tip toes barefoot across the foyer of the Blanchard's mansion. She doesn't believe what she's doing, sneaking out to meet up with Daniel. They had been exchanging good night text. That had escalated to secret calls in the dead of the night. She felt like she knew him completely. From his worst childhood accident to his deepest secrets. She wanted to return the favour and be completely open with him but it wasn't something she wanted to tell him over the phone. Tonight she was just crazy enough to tell him the truth.

"Going somewhere?"  
She almost drops her shoes when Graham emerges from the dark in the direct path of the moonlight from the window. 

"None of your business really." She whispers.

"Translation, sneaking off too meet a boy." He smirks slightly when her jaw drops. "You're not going anywhere tonight." Her stomach clenches up and she feels like she going to heave up her stomach. He was going to tell her mother and whatever she had with Daniel would be over before it even started. 

"I have a better idea." He says with a sinister smile. Only this time she's not unsettled but excited.  
* * * "Go out... As in a date?" Ava asks with a satisfied smirk. It matches Cora's own. 

"I think that's a splendid idea."

Mary Margaret looks indifferent to the entire exchange but follows Graham and her out. 

"I'll bring the car around." He tells her with a small grin when it's obvious Mary Margaret wishes to talk to her in private. 

"Are you okay with this?" Regina asks. 

"He's a little old for you don't you think?"

"Age is just a number right?" 

"I just don't want you to get hurt. No offence but you're not his type. He likes girls with black nail polish and lip piercings."

Regina chuckles. "You're sweet but I'll be fine."  
* * * "Why are you doing this? Helping me I mean." Regina asks Graham once he pulls up in front the movie theatre. 

"I'm not sure, maybe I just want to see how it all plays out."

His answer confuses her but she doesn't have time to decipher when she sees Daniel staring back at her and Graham nervously. 

"Just text me when you want me to pick you up." He says as she gets out.

"Where are you going in the mean time?" 

He doesn't answer her, just drives off. "

She huffs but forgets him immediately when Daniel approaches her. Not dressed in his uniform but dark slacks, a button up and a brown jacket. 

She wants to say so much to him all at once but she can't get the words out. 

"Hi." Is all she manages. 

He steps closer and smiles at her and her body reacts all on its own without her conscious authority.  
  
"Hi." He replies with a goofy grin. * * * 

A cab takes them to central park, her stomach is in knots and she doesn't think she can tell him face to face. She doesn't know where she's going so she follows him quietly. 

"I didn't really plan anything. I honestly didn't think you would come."

She walks beside him thinking whether or not it was presumptuous to hold his hand but he slips his hand in hers making her consider that he can actually read her mind. 

"I know. I always turned you down not because I didn't want to see you but because I literally couldn't."

"You're mom isn't keen on you dating a commoner is she? " He says with a slight chuckle. 

She shakes her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I live like a prisoner. You have no idea what it's like."  
"Then tell me." He says, eyes boring into hers. She swallows hard but nods. She doesn't even know where to start. They approach a bench by the time she collects her thoughts. He sits and pats the bench next to him. "As far as I can remember I've been doing something wrong in her eyes. Not standing tall enough, not getting good enough grades..." She looks up and sees she has his full attention and continues. "But it was fine by me. Until I got older and she got more and more controlling now I feel like I can't make a move unless she approves." "I'm sure she loves you." She scuffs nodding her head. "I never doubted that but she has twisted ways in showing it. She swears she's loving mother but refuses to let me make any decisions for myself. She's so wrapped up with what she wants for me she just can't comprehend that I don't want that life." "Wait what exactly does she want you to do?" "Marry Graham. The Blanchard's son." "You're not serious." When he realizes she is his eyebrows furrow deeply. "She can't force you can she?" Regina shrugs. "She apparently has something on my father. He always says he's working on it but he's as powerless as I am. He tries to stop he can end up in jail...or worse." He's completely stunned, she can't imagine what he's thinking. Part of her wants him to run for the hills, another hopes he clings and holds on to her for dear life. She searches his eyes trying to gage his reaction. 

"Well you're still here." She says trying to lighten the mood. His face brightens up a little but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "It would take a lot more than that to scare me away. You can't get engaged okay, cause you're with me. Exclusively." She's not sure if it's a question so she just nods, she couldn't trust her voice in that moment. She has never been so happy before. 

"I'm not going anywhere but since we're being open..." He sighs and straightens his jacket looking away from her for a few moments. "When I told you I left things with my parents in a bad way I mean really really bad. I sto-took five thousand dollars in rainy day funds socked my father in the face, fled and never looked back. That's how badly I wanted to escape. He used the farm as a front, but he's really drug dealer. I didn't want any part so I left and I've never regretted it. So from one screwed up kid to the other, I can live with that. What about you?"

His own confession surprises her but she feels like now they both can relate to each other better. She looks at him still waiting for answer and she's tempted to leave him hanging a little longer but her gaze falls to his lips and she's leaning in on her own accord to answer him without words. It's different, nothing chase about it. He kisses her like a starving man and she gives back as good as she gets. She snakes her hand around his neck and scratches lightly. He groans into her mouth demands entrance into her mouth with his tongue. Her gets fuzzy once their tongues entangle and she can't blame it on the lack of air entirely. 

"I'll take that as yes." He whispers pressing his forehead to hers."

*Present*

Regina runs after the surprisingly fast girl after she runs out the restaurant. She runs down the street and finally catches up with her. She feels sick to her stomach, it could all be over if she doesn't get through to Mary Margaret.

"Could you please let me explain." She begs when the younger girl refuses to make eye contact.

"Explain what, all this time I thought Graham would hurt you and you're the one cheating on him. I thought you were different."

"I'm not cheating on him because we're not in a relationship." There was no way she could lie herself our of it so she opts for the truth.

"What? I was there when you-"

"That was for our parents. Look I can't explain everything to you but Graham and I just said that to keep our parents happy and off our backs. Daniel is the one I actually lo-like. And you may not under stand why I have to do this but one day you will and it'll all make sense."

"I think I'm more disappointed than angry, I was looking forward to being your sister."

"Don't worry, you'll still be my little sister." She finally smiles and Regina breathes easy. "Mary Margaret, I hate to ask this of you but neither of our parents can know about this. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

Regina wants to scream with relief but remembers she's on the side walk.

"Now go back to your guy. I have some more shopping to you. I'll come meet when Graham picks me up."

The younger girl gives her another smirk before heading back down the street.  
Regina walks back to the restaurant where Daniel is waiting out front. 

"Is everything good?"

She nods. 

"So what do we do now?"

She grips him by the collar of his jacket and leans in close. 

"Anything we want."


End file.
